IAS? Nein!
IAS? Nein! (an acronym for "Illegitimate acquisition (of) speedrunning? No!") is a tournament hosted by Ratchet5 and began on the 15th of November 2013 after being delayed a week from its original starting date of November 8. The compulsory games for the tournament are Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot 3 but a competitor can pick up to three of: Banjo-Kazooie, A Bug's Life or Medieval (Choosing one used to be mandatory). IAS? Nein! was created after the events of the IAS 8 Controversy forced Ratchet5 to abandon I'm A Speedrunner and start his own tournament. On October 7th 2013, Ratchet5 uploaded a sign up video onto SpyroSpeedruns. Current Progress The tournament officially started on November 15, 2013. The Groups have been drawn and Round 1 is now in progress. Special Rules Groups of 5 IAS? Nein! will go back to IAS1's format of having groups of 5 instead of 4. Although rounds after Round 1 will operate completely differently to any prior tournament, with apparantly no knockout rounds. Ratchet5 attempted to explain the way the tournament works in a video uploaded on 28th October 2013. Accepted Games Ratchet5 also made a video defining what games are permitted for the tournament. He explained that any game that was first released in 1998 in America or Europe was availaible. If there is a version other then Ameria/Europe avaliable, as long as the America/Europe version was first released in 1998 it will be accepted. If said game was ported from/to a handheld platform then it will be treated as a seperate entry. A few examples of games one can do are: * A Bug's Life: The PS1 version was first released in 1998 it is acceptable dispite being released on the N64 in 1999. The Gameboy version was also released in December 1998 in North America so alll corresponding handheld versions are allowed as well. * Resident Evil 2: It was released both on the Playstation the game.com in 1998, meaning all console and handheld versions are acceptable. * Spyro 1: The Japan version was released in 1999 while the America/Europe version was released in 1998 so all versions are acceptable. A few example of games one can not do are: * Pokemon Yellow, Gold, or Silver: Although all of these games were released in 1998 in Japan, they weren't released until years later in North America and Europe * Croc 1: The Japanese version for the Sega Saturn was released in 1998 while was was first released in America and Europe in 1997. The Gameboy Colour version was not released until 2000, meaning both console and handheld versions are unacceptable. * Jersey Devil: It was first released in Europe in December 1997, meaning it's counted as a 1997 game dispite it being released in 1998 in North America. Draw Times Another change was the Draw Times in which one could then be granted a rematch. In the wake of the IAS 8 Controversy, this was a considerable rule change. Ratchet5 held a vote on which times the competitors found acceptable in a video . Not alot voted considering the drama but this was the time decided by the ones who voted regardless. This table illustrates both the match length per Round as well as the draw times. The draw time is determined by Round therefor the match length and draw times don't actually have anything to do with each other. For example: If a 40 mintute long match occurs during Round 2, the draw time is still 7 seconds. Category:Other Tournaments Category:Active Article Switching Groups Like IAS7, competitors are allowed to switch groups with other competitors. Players are only allowed to do this until the 19th of November at 9pm Austraian EDST. Players can move groups after this date if they are replacing someone who has dropped out and there are currently no sufficient replacements for the group. Players can not move groups if they have started a race and have lost, unless the person who won against them agrees that they can move and the person has not started and lost more than one race. If one has won ONE race and wants to move they are allowed, but no more than one. Other Special Rules * Because this tournament has so many rounds, a rule has been made that one is actually able to race the same person in a standard round if it has been 4 rounds since they last race them. Eg. if someone races someone in Round 1, they can race them again in Round 5. * PAL is the default version of games in this tournament * Competitors have until November 22 at 9pm Australian EDST to do ONE race otherwise they will replaced. If they give notice that they cannnot do it before then, they will not be replaced. Groups 'Group A' - Spyro 1 & Crash 3 'Group B' - Spyro 1 & Crash 3 'Group C' - Medievil 'Group D' - Banjo Kazooie & Medievil 'Group E' - Banjo Kazooie *Lyle is the replacement in case someone doesn't do a match or drops out. 'Group F' - A Bug's Life 'Group G' - A Bug's Life (*) Match has been done '''Group H - '''A Bug's Life Category:Other Tournaments Category:Active Article